This invention relates to an ink jet printing method. More particularly, this invention relates to an ink jet printing method that uses a recording element containing pigments.
In a typical ink jet recording or printing system, ink droplets are ejected from a nozzle at high speed towards a recording element or medium to produce an image on the medium. The ink droplets, or recording liquid, generally comprise a recording agent, such as a dye or pigment, and a large amount of solvent. The solvent, or carrier liquid, typically is made up of water, an organic material such as a monohydric alcohol, a polyhydric alcohol or mixtures thereof.
An ink jet recording element typically comprises a support having on at least one surface thereof an ink-receiving or image-forming layer, and includes those intended for reflection viewing, which have an opaque support, and those intended for viewing by transmitted light, which have a transparent support.
While a wide variety of different types of image-recording elements for use with ink jet devices have been proposed heretofore, there are many unsolved problems in the art and many deficiencies in the known products which have limited their commercial usefulness.
It is well known that in order to achieve and maintain photographic-quality images on such an image-recording element, an ink jet recording element must:
Be readily wetted so there is no puddling, i.e., coalescence of adjacent ink dots, which leads to nonuniform density
Exhibit no image bleeding
Exhibit the ability to absorb high concentrations of ink and dry quickly to avoid elements blocking together when stacked against subsequent prints or other surfaces
Provide a high level of gloss and avoid differential gloss
Exhibit no discontinuities or defects due to interactions between the support and/or layer(s), such as cracking, repellencies, comb lines and the like
Not allow unabsorbed dyes to aggregate at the free surface causing dye crystallization, which results in bloom or bronzing effects in the imaged areas
Have an optimized image fastness to avoid fade from contact with water or radiation by daylight, tungsten light, or fluorescent light
An ink jet recording element that simultaneously provides an almost instantaneous ink dry time and good image quality is desirable. However, given the wide range of ink compositions and ink volumes that a recording element needs to accommodate, these requirements of ink jet recording media are difficult to achieve simultaneously.
Ink jet recording elements are known that employ porous or non-porous single layer or multilayer coatings that act as suitable image receiving layers on one or both sides of a porous or non-porous support. Recording elements that use non-porous coatings typically have good image quality and high gloss but exhibit poor ink dry time. Recording elements that use porous coatings typically have poorer image quality and lower gloss but exhibit superior dry times.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,651 relates to an ink jet recording element comprising a paper substrate with a coating comprising inorganic pigments, thermoplastic polymer particles, and an anionic, organic co-binder system. The co-binder system consists of polyvinyl alcohol (PVOH) and polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP) or a copolymer of polyvinylpyrrolidone-vinyl acetate (PVP-VA). However, there is a problem with this element in that less than desirable image quality, as measured by optical density, image bleed, and waterfastness, is obtained.
The above-mentioned U.S. Ser. No. 09/451,786 by Sadasivan et al., entitled xe2x80x9cInk Jet Recording Elementxe2x80x9d, relates to an ink jet recording element which provides improved image quality through the incorporation of mordants that have a specific and high affinity for dyes used in inkjet inks. While these elements have good image quality, there is a need to improve the gloss of these coatings.
It is an object of this invention to provide an ink jet printing method that uses a recording element that has a fast ink dry time. It is another object of this invention to provide an ink jet printing method that uses a recording element that has good image quality. It is another object of this invention to provide an ink jet printing method that uses a recording element that has high gloss.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with the invention which comprises an ink jet printing method comprising the steps of:
a) providing an ink jet printer that is responsive to digital data signals;
b) loading the printer with an ink jet recording element comprising a substrate having thereon an image-receiving layer comprising an inorganic, anionic pigment, an organic, anionic binder, an organic, cationic mordant and thermoplastic polymer particles;
c) loading the printer with an ink jet ink composition; and
d) printing on the recording element using the ink jet ink in response to the digital data signals.
The ink jet recording element produced by the method of the invention provides good gloss, good image quality and fast ink dry times.
The inorganic, anionic pigment useful in the recording element employed in the process of the invention may be a kaolin clay, a calcined clay, titanium dioxide, talc or a silicate. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the inorganic, anionic pigment is a kaolin clay sold under the trade name Hydragloss(copyright) 92 (J. M. Huber Company). The amount of inorganic, anionic pigment used may range from about 50% to about 95% of the image-receiving layer.
The organic, anionic binder useful in the recording element employed in the process of the invention may be a styrene acrylic latex, a styrene butadiene latex, a poly(vinyl alcohol) or a poly(vinyl acetate). A commercially-available styrene acrylic latex useful in the invention is Acronal(copyright) S-728 (BASF Corp.). A commercially-available styrene butadiene latex useful in the invention is Styronal(copyright) BN 4606X (BASF Corp.). A commercially-available poly(vinyl alcohol) useful in the invention is Airvol(copyright) 21-205 (Air Products Inc.). A commercially-available poly(vinyl acetate) useful in the invention is Vinac(copyright) 884 (Air Products Inc.).
The organic, anionic binder may be used in an amount of from about 5% to about 20% of the image-receiving layer. In general, good results are obtained when the ratio of pigment to binder is from about 6:1 to about 8:1.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the thermoplastic polymer particles used in the recording element employed in the process of the invention may be formed from a polymer or copolymer having a glass transition temperature below about 70xc2x0 C., preferably below about 50xc2x0 C. Commercially-available thermoplastic polymer particles useful in the invention include styrene acrylic hollow sphere dispersions, such as Ropaque(copyright) 543 (Rohm and Haas Co.). Other commercially-available thermoplastic polymer particles useful in the invention include solid sphere styrene acrylic latices, such as Dow Latex(copyright) 755 (Dow Chemical Co).
The thermoplastic polymer particles may be used in an amount of from about 2% to about 20% of the image-receiving layer.
The organic, cationic mordant useful in the recording element employed in the process of the invention may be a polymer latex dispersion or a water-soluble polymer solution. Examples of mordants useful in the invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,843. Other useful mordants include cationic urethane dispersions sold under the trade name Witcobond(copyright) W-213 and Witcobond(copyright)W-215 (Witco Corporation).
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the organic, cationic mordant is:
M1: poly(N-vinyl benzyl-N-benzyl-N,N-dimethyl ammonium chloride-co-styrene-co-divinyl benzene),
M2: poly(N-vinylbenzyl-N,N,N-trimethylammonium chloride-co-ethylene glycol dimethacrylate), or
M3: poly(N-vinylbenzyl-N,N,N-trimethylammonium chloride-co-divinyl benzene).
In general, good results have been obtained when the mordant polymer is present in an amount of from about 1% to about 75% by weight of the image-receiving layer, preferably from about 10% to about 20%.
Smaller quantities of up to about 10% of other binders may also be added to the image-receiving layer such as PVP sold as Luviskol(copyright)VA 64W (BASF Corp.) or copolymer PVP-VA sold as Luviquat(copyright) PQ11PN (BASF Corp.). In addition to the above major components, other additives such as pH-modifiers like nitric acid, cross-linkers, rheology modifiers, surfactants, UV-absorbers, biocides, lubricants, dyes, optical brighteners etc. may be added as needed.
The substrate may be porous such as paper or non-porous such as cellulose acetate or polyester films. The surface of the substrate may be treated in order to improve the adhesion of the image-receiving layer to the support. For example, the surface may be corona discharge treated prior to applying the image-receiving layer to the support. Alternatively, an under-coating or subbing layer, such as a layer formed from a halogenated phenol or a partially hydrolyzed vinyl chloride-vinyl acetate copolymer, can be applied to the surface of the support.
The ink jet coating may be applied to one or both substrate surfaces through conventional pre-metered or post-metered coating methods such as blade, air knife, rod, roll coating, etc. The choice of coating process would be determined from the economics of the operation and in turn, would determine the formulation specifications such as coating solids, coating viscosity, and coating speed. In a preferred embodiment, the coating formulation would have a coating solids of 40-60% and a low shear (100 rpm Brookfield) viscosity of 500-2000 centiPoise.
The image-receiving layer thickness may range from about 5 to about 60 xcexcm, preferably from about 20 to about 40 xcexcm. The coating thickness required is determined through the need for the coating to act as a sump for absorption of ink solvent and the need to hold the ink near the coating surface. The coating may be applied in a single layer or in multiple layers so the functionality of each coating layer may be specified; for example, a two-layer structure can be created wherein the base coat functions as a sump for absorption of ink solvent while the top coat holds the ink.
After coating, the ink jet recording element may be subject to calendering or supercalendering to enhance surface smoothness. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the ink jet recording element is subject to hot, soft-nip calendering at a temperature of about 65xc2x0 C. and pressure of 14000 kg/m at a speed of from about 0.15 m/s to about 0.3 m/s.
The substrate used in the ink jet recording element employed in the process of the invention may be opaque, translucent, or transparent. There may be used, for example, plain papers, resin-coated papers, various plastics including a polyester resin such as poly(ethylene terephthalate), poly(ethylene naphthalate) and poly(ester diacetate), a polycarbonate resin, a fluorine resin such as poly(tetra-fluoro ethylene), metal foil, various glass materials, and the like. The thickness of the substrate employed in the invention can be from about 12 to about 500 xcexcm, preferably from about 75 to about 300 xcexcm.
Ink jet inks used to image the recording elements employed in the process of the present invention are well-known in the art. The ink compositions used in ink jet printing typically are liquid compositions comprising a solvent or carrier liquid, dyes or pigments, humectants, organic solvents, detergents, thickeners, preservatives, and the like. The solvent or carrier liquid can be solely water or can be water mixed with other water-miscible solvents such as polyhydric alcohols. Inks in which organic materials such as polyhydric alcohols are the predominant carrier or solvent liquid may also be used. Particularly useful are mixed solvents of water and polyhydric alcohols. The dyes used in such compositions are typically water-soluble direct or acid type dyes. Such liquid compositions have been described extensively in the prior art including, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,381,946; 4,239,543 and 4,781,758, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.